GM Camouf
GM Camouf (also Gefangener GM, or Camouf) is a prototype infiltration mobile suit, and was featured in the anime and manga Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO. This suit was designed for false flag operations; it is a modifed Zeon MS of undetermined type - possibly an EMS-10 Zudah or an MS-06 Zaku II. Technology & Combat Characteristics In appearance, the GM Camouf resembles an RGM-79 GM, although numerous sections of the body, such as the hip section and legs, resemble those of the EMS-10 Zudah. The GM-like visor hides a monoeye sensor and the head still retains the energy piping unique to Zeonic mobile suits. The Federation's GM has a much slimmer profile than that of the Zaku (or any other Zeon mobile suit, for that matter). Thus, the GM Camouf's disguise was achieved by attaching armor painted in Federation colors to the frame of a Zeon mobile suit. An unexpected result of using such armor in a way as to mimic the slim profile of the GM was that it lightened the load on the suit's frame, making the GM Camouf a very agile mobile suit. However, the GM Camouf's defensive capability in turn was much worse than most Federation suits. Due to a lack of resources, the armor on the Camouf was not Luna Titanium as used in the the production of the Federation's GMs. Rather, it was the same hardened steel used by Zeon in the production of Zakus, Doms, Goufs, etc. Keeping the steel armor thin enough to mimic the GMs profile indeed resulted in a decrease in weight, but also decreased the the armor's protective capability. The standard armament of the GM Camouf was a 135 mm anit-ship cannon, as the Federation still largely employed the use of warships at the time of the Camouf's development. The Camouf also sported a GM-like shield, mounted on a Zaku knuckle-shield, as well as the Zaku's heat hawk as it's primary melee weapon. The "beam saber" seen on the Camouf is merely cosmetic (a metal rod used to imitate the GM's saber), as the Camouf's reactor would not allow the use of beam weapons. The Camouf could also utilize a 120 mm Zaku machine gun, which could be mounted in its shield to further it's offensive capabilities. Armaments ;*120 mm machine gun ;*Concealed Zaku Melee Shield ;*135mm Anti-ship Cannon History Even before the GM Camouf was produced, Zeon had used captured GMs for false flag tactics and operations. Officially, these captures GMs were called Gefangener GM''s (Gefangener being a German word meaning "prisoner" or "captive"), but frontline soldiers typically referred to them as ''GM Camoufs (Camouf being an abbreviation of "camouflage"). As a result, Zeon's produced imitations of the GM bear the name Camouf. In any case, both the Gefangener GM and GM Camouf were not issued a model numbers due to the criminal nature of false flag tactics. To that end, Zeon denied the use of either mobile suit during the One Year War. When used in an area with high minovsky particle interference, the Federation MS targeting computers would "fill in the blanks" and IFF-tag the Camouf as a friendly unit. However, as a mobile suit employed for false flag tactics, the pilot not only had to watch out for friendly fire, but also had to be concerned with being discovered by the enemy. Camouf pilots learned these two points the hard way during its only deployment, where the entire squadron was destroyed by its own Musai transport. Ultimately, it was given a poor evaluation, and was assigned to the Earth Volunteer Corps (Earthnoids or Federation Colonists that defected to Zeon). Gallery Image:GM_Camouf.png Gm early UC.jpg References File:3635761962_7b82592104_b.jpg External Links *GM Camouf on MAHQ.net